Consolation
by Peluchette
Summary: YOOSU  Des fois YooChun ne va pas bien. Des fois JunSu dois le consoler.


**Cet OS n'est vraiment pas long, mais j'avais très envie d'en écrire un alors voilà.**

* * *

><p>JunSu avait passé une journée épuisante. Il avait eu tout un tas de réunion en rapport avec la nouvelle comédie musicale où il allait apparaître. Les répétitions n'allaient certainement pas tarder à commencer heureusement le groupe était en vacances jusque 2012. A peine fut-il rentré à l'appartement qu'il se coucha sans manger. Il s'allonger tout habillé sur le grand lit qu'il avait dans sa chambre et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il était seul, JaeJoong et Yoochun n'étaient pas encore rentrés, il profita donc du silence reposant qui habitait le lieu en cet instant. Il dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte car quand il rouvrit les yeux le ciel était totalement noir et de petites étoiles pointaient leur nez dans le ciel dépourvu de nuage. Il se frotta machinalement le visage et sentit un creux dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'il mange. Il se leva, mouvant difficilement ses membres engourdis et se rendit à la cuisine. Il fut surpris d'y trouver JaeJoong, ne l'ayant même pas entendu rentrer.<p>

-JunSu, tu as faim ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête. JaeJoong était en train de se préparer un repas rapide, il ajouta quelques ingrédients en plus pour qu'il y en ait assez pour JunSu.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hyung.. YooChun n'est pas encore là ?

-Non.. Quand je suis arrivé tu dormais à point fermé je n'ai pas osé venir te réveiller.

JunSu gratifia son aîné d'un sourire. Il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite en attendant que son ami ait fini de préparer leur souper.

-Tes réunions se sont bien passées ?

-Oui, c'était fatiguant mais au moins c'est fait..

JaeJoong hocha la tête en se retournant avec la poêle dans la main. Il servit une première assiette, qu'il glissa devant JunSu, et s'en servit une lui aussi. Ils mangèrent tout deux en échangeant quelques paroles sur leur journée respective et le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. JunSu se proposa volontiers pour faire la vaisselle, son aîné avait préparé le repas, il se devait donc de faire quelque chose. Il lava les assiettes et les baguettes dans le silence alors que JaeJoong était partie sous la douche. Il regarda la pendule dans la cuisine et vit qu'il était déjà presque dix heures. YooChun rentrait tard ce soir. Il tenta de ne pas s'inquiéter en finissant d'essuyer et de ranger ce qu'il venait de laver. Il étendit ensuite le torchon et repartit dans sa chambre. Au passage il fit savoir à son ami qu'il repartait se coucher et le remercia encore pour le repas.

-De rien JunSu, reposes-toi bien, lui répondit-il à travers la porte de la salle d'eau.

JunSu ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il n'alluma pas la grande lumière, seulement la petite su sa table de chevet. Il commença à se déshabiller, il lâcha un petit soupir de douleur lorsqu'il dû lever les bras pour enlever son tee-shirt. Ses muscles étaient endoloris. Un fois en caleçon, il fut parcouru d'une multitude de frissons et il se dépêcha d'enfiler un short et un tee-shirt propre. Un fois fait, il alla se glisser avec bonheur sous les draps froids de son lit. Sa tête rencontra amoureusement l'oreiller et ne le quitta plus. Malgré sa fatigue il ne retrouva pas le sommeil. Les minutes défilaient mais YooChun ne rentrait pas. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé.. ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son hypothèse qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux. Il fut surpris d'entendre dans l'immédiat la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il redressa le haut de son corps, s'appuyant sur ses coude. Il plissa les yeux pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans le noir, même si au fond il se doutait de qui c'était.

-YooChun.., murmura-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucunes réponses. Le matelas s'affaissa et bruit de mouvement se fit entendre sur les draps. Une fois qu'il fut bien près de lui, il reconnut en effet la silhouette de YooChun. Celui-ci avançait à quatre pattes sur le lit, quand sa tête fut au niveau du cou de JunSu, il se laissa tomber sur lui. Sa main vint agripper le tee-shirt du plus jeune et son nez se perdit dans son cou.

-YooChun.. Ca va ?

Le plus vieux secoua légèrement la tête, assez pour que JunSu puisse comprendre que ça n'allait pas. Mais il l'avait déjà compris. Il savait que quand YooChun n'allait pas bien il venait directement le voir et le prenait dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai.. J'ai eu mon père au téléphone aujourd'hui..

JunSu serra ses bras autour du corps de son aîné. Il savait bien qu'à chaque fois que YooChun parlait à son père il se retrouvait dans cet état après. Il savait que ça faisait remonter en lui tout un tas de souffrances et de souvenirs malheureux. Il sentit sur son cou quelques gouttes d'eau couler.. YooChun pleurait. Chaque fois c'était comme s'il retombait en enfance, qu'il redevenait ce petit être fragile et innocent. Et le seul qu'il venait voir dans ses cas c'était lui.

-Allez Chun.. Calme toi. Chut, je suis là..

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant, les larmes de YooChun séchèrent et sa respiration devint plus calme et posée. JunSu appliquait dans son dos une série de caresses apaisantes. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Soudain il sentit autre chose contre son cou, un chose douce, chaude et légèrement humide. Les lèvres de YooChun. Lèvres qui remontèrent jusqu'aux siennes pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

-J'ai besoin de toi cette nuit JunSu..

YooChun se colla un peu plus à son cadet, entrelaçant leurs jambes sous les couvertures. Il embrassa encore une fois les lèvres de son vis à vis et posa sa tête sur le deuxième oreiller du lit.

-Fais moi l'amour cette nuit JunSu..

Habituellement YooChun était le dominant, JunSu s'offrant volontiers à lui. Mais dans ces moments là, JunSu avait toujours le dessus sur lui. Il lui laissait guider l'acte charnel et tenir les rênes. Il retombait à l'était de soumissions tel un enfant.

-Oui..

JunSu se redressa et se pencha au-dessus de son aîné. Il alla doucement caresser ses lèvres des siennes, puis il fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Le baiser ne s'enflamma pas, il resta totalement et purement amoureux. Tous les gestes de JunSu dans ces instants étaient emplis de tendresse et d'amour. Ses mains passèrent, presque timidement, sous le pull de YooChun, flattant ses hanches.

-JunSu.. JunSu je t'aime..

Dans ces moments là, YooChun n'était pas avares de mots doux. Il couvrait JunSu de « je t'aime ». Et celui-ci était loin de s'en plaindre. Le YooChun plaisantin et un peu sadique qu'il connaissait habituellement semblait devenir un ange.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Lentement, il ôta un à un les vêtements de YooChun, dévoilant son corps à la lumière de la lune qui perçait par la fenêtre. Il l'admira un instant, d'habitude c'est lui qui était longuement admiré par son aîné, mais aujourd'hui il pouvait en profiter. Il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres et dévier dans son cou. Sa main glissa jusqu'au boxer de YooChun et, à travers le tissu, il caressa l'érection naissante de celui-ci. Un soupire d'aise s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

-Déshabilles-toi JunSu.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta. Il retira son tee-shirt, son short et n'eut aucune hésitation avant d'enlever son caleçon. YooChun le connaissait par cœur, nul besoin d'être gêné devant lui. Il en profita pour enlever le sous-vêtement de son amant et se colla de nouveau à lui. Leur virilité éveillée se touchèrent et un petit gémissement échappa aux deux jeunes hommes. Les lèvres de JunSu retrouvèrent vite place dans le cou de son aîné y laissant un traînée de baisers humides. YooChun était impatient de sentir son amour en lui, il le voulait plus que tout. Il attrapa hâtivement la main de son cadet et lécha soigneusement trois de ses doigts. Pendant se temps JunSu n'en finissait plus de couvrir le corps sous lui de baisers. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau visible et finit par poser ses lèvres sur un bouton de chaire. Il le maltraita doucement de ses dents, provoquant un grognement de la part de son aîné. YooChun relâcha les doigts de JunSu et glissa son autre main dans ses cheveux presque redevenu blond.

-J'ai envie de toi.. Maintenant.

JunSu descendit sa main vers l'intimité de YooChun, celui-ci écarta machinalement les jambes et les remonta un peu contre les hanches de son cadet. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Cette sensation... Il aimait ça. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et JunSu commença à le préparer comme il fallait. YooChun n'était pas souvent dans ce rôle de soumis, il voulait donc prendre le plus de précaution pour ne pas lui faire mal. Les petits gémissements sortant de la bouche du plus vieux l'encouragèrent à continuer et à ajouter un dernier doigt dans son intimité.

-Non.. Su..Viens..

YooChun avait eu du mal à parler sans gémir. Il voulait que JunSu vienne en lui maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Et JunSu savait bien que le contredire ne servirait à rien. Malgré son état, YooChun gardait son caractère d'homme têtu et borné. Mais c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait que JunSu l'aimait. Lentement il retira ses doigts de YooChun et attrapa ses cuisses pour les relever encore un peu. Doucement, avec le plus de tendresse possible il pénétra son amant. YooChun enfonça ses ongles dans la peau des épaules du plus jeune. Il avait, certes, un peu mal, mais encore une fois il aimait cette sensation. Le sentir ainsi si proche de lui, en lui.. Lui il se sentait vivant, important et surtout, il se sentait aimé. Comme il l'avait demandé, JunSu lui fit alors l'amour. Mêmes ses mouvements de hanches semblaient être emplis d'amour et de douceur. Chaque va et vient à l'intérieur de lui le faisait se sentir un peu mieux. Ce rythme que JunSu garder langoureux était un délice pur l'un comme pour l'autre. Leurs gémissements et leurs soupires se mêlaient. Leurs mains se baladaient sur leur corps brûlant et couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Arriva le moment où JunSu ce point en lui qui le fit monter au septième ciel. Le rythme devint plus soutenu, peut-être même désordonné. JunSu ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Il était submergé par le plaisir, plaisir qu'il recevait et qu'il donnait en retour.

-Pl-Plus.. JunSu.. Encore..

YooChun le suppliait presque de continuer, de ne pas s'arrêter. Alors JunSu s'exécuta. Il redoubla de puissance, et entra plus en profondeur dans son amant. Il lui donna le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait et finalement YooChun trembla et sombra dans l'orgasme. Il fut suivit de près par son amant qui retomba mollement sur lui le corps encore parcourut de frissons dû à la récente jouissance. Leur souffle était court et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, reprenant peu à peu leur respiration. Doucement JunSu se retira du corps de son amant, lui arrachant un dernier soupir, et roula sur le côté. Aussitôt il se fit attraper par deux bras et fut de nouveau coller au corps de YooChun. D'une main il attrapa la couette et la rabattit sur leur corps nu.

-Merci JunSu.. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

JunSu sourit dans l'obscurité.

-Certainement autant que moi je t'aime Chun.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Tous les deux enlacés et collés l'un à l'autre, le visage paisible et le cœur apaisé.


End file.
